Bridge rectifier circuits can be used at an input of a device so that the input will be insensitive to the polarity of a power source coupled to the device. The device itself may be sensitive to the polarity of the power source, but the bridge rectifier can be configured to provide the proper polarity to the device when the polarity of the power source is reversed. Without the bridge rectifier circuit at the input, the device could be damaged when the polarity of the power source is improperly coupled to the device with a reversed polarity. Some systems have specifications that require the systems to operate properly in spite of reversal in the polarity of applied power.
Many known bridge rectifier circuits can be configured using typical diodes (e.g., PN junction diodes). These known bridge rectifier circuits often have relatively high energy losses that are undesirable in many applications. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.